A Different Point of View
by Chaos Control 7
Summary: Chran, Mioli, and Cayle. One man, one elf, and one woman. The point of view with Frodo, Aragorn, Gandalf, etc. The Lord of the Rings. Please Review.


_**Chapter One**_

_**Recruitment**_

**ATTN: The series, _Lord of the Rings_** **is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien as well as Frodo, Aragorn, etc. Chran, Mioli, Cayle, and some of the revised storyline is mine.

* * *

**

_  
My name is Chran, son of Prosan. I am the youngest of seven children, with four brothers and two sisters. My father, Prosan, died long ago in a small battle between goblins and men in the mountains. My father was stubborn and led them to which he thought uninhabited mountains which contained gold. The goblins heard them from a mile away, slowly setting up many to attack the men. My father spotted the gold first in a cavern, but the goblins were waiting and still out of sight. Once they stepped in the goblins ambushed them. Few survived and even fewer made the journey back home. My four brothers, Alim, Kenut, Kynto, and Johy died, with the same stubbornness of my father. They went to the mountains to take "their father's gold". The goblins saw them again, noticing that they were a very experienced fighting group and were many. But the goblins had mountain trolls on their side. They didn't even make it to the cavern when the goblins and trolls ambushed them. This time, none survived. My mother and two sisters remain. But orcs were finally setting up armies to find the One Ring. None of us in our small town in Gondor thought it would be real. We always thought that they were just in folk stories. Isildur didn't destroy the Ring even when Elrond ordered him. We thought it was just a story. Little did we know was the army and government kept it a secret from us all along. I was recruited for the army at The Gate of DeHugh for training. Maybe I would get picked. Maybe they knew about my father's and brothers' stubbornness and wouldn't pick me. Either way, I was going to train my hardest._

_My name is Mioli, elf of Lothlorien. I am the only child in my family and was taught everything I know by my parents. I helped my parents through hardships like my uncle dying in battle. You're probably thinking now that elves can't die, they're immortal. Well, elves only die in battle, yet every elf fights, knowing that staying on Earth for a long time can get boring after a while. My best friend, Malcell, died in another battle years later. I cried all day, knowing that he did everything with and for me. I thought that maybe if it was me who was chosen, I would have died. But more things worried me. The One Ring I now have learned is in captive of a Bilbo Baggins from the Shire in Eriador. He is said to be 111 years old and still looks as if he's 50. The Ring's work, I suppose. It keeps him young and immortal until he gives it up. I remember hearing stories about the war when the goblins attacked the dwarves at the cave. Bilbo was part of that war. The goblins outnumbered the dwarves, but soon Gandalf the Grey cane with men, elves, and the eagles. We won the war. It started the special bond between men, elves, and dwarves. Just recently now, it has been reported that the Nazgul have left Mordor in search of the Ring. Also, Isengard has been taken over by Saruman the White with a tower called Barad-dur and is rumored to be teamed up with Sauron and his tower, Orthanc. Because of all that has happened, I have been called over to the Gate of DeHugh for training against the dark forces. This may be my chance to prove to all of Middle-Earth that I can fight against all these dark forces. Let's hope we win this war._

_My name is Cayle. I am a woman from Rohan and have two older brothers. Both of those brothers died in the war against the dark forces. My brothers helped me be tough and everybody considered me to be a tomboy. I guess you can say that, but ever since my brothers died, I've wanted to avenge them, even if it means joining the war against the dark forces. My brothers were sent two invitations to the recruitment at the Gate of DeHugh. I plan to dress up as a man and show up with one of the invitations. Let's hope that nothing backfires on this plan._


End file.
